Grandma Knows Best
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A very Happy Mother's Day to all! When Professor Utonium's mother comes for a visit she requests to accompany the Powerpuffs on their crime fighting excursions. The girls initially fear for her safety, until Grandma proves that she can very much hold her own! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Leave it to Mother." Please enjoy, and a very Happy Mother's Day to all!(BTW, a pic of Grandma Utonium is now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a pleasant morning in the city of Townsville. Inside the Utonium Chateau, the Powerpuff Girls are just beginning their day. As they float downstairs into the living room, they're surprised to see their father Professor Utonium frantically dusting and vacuuming the room while wearing a smiley face-covered tie(1). The girls are perplexed at first, but as they glance up at a calendar on the wall nearby, they quickly put two and two together. "Excuse me, please, professor," Blossom inquires. "Is Grandma coming over for Mother's Day?"

"No, Grandma's just coming over for Mother's Day." the professor replies hurriedly.

The Powerpuffs endeavor to help by dusting, vacuuming, straightening rugs and curtains, wiping down table tops and such. Just then, the doorbell rings. "She's here! She's here!" the professor exclaims excitedly as he rushes toward the door.

Upon opening the door, the professor is quickly greeted by Grandma Utonium. She's a tall lady with grey hair swept back in a bun, wearing a pink dress, a blue shawl, pink shoes, and a pair of cat's eye glasses with blue frames. "Hi, Mom!" the professor happily greets her. "My little Johnny!" Grandma exclaims happily as she embraces her son in a big hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again."

"Why, it's quite wonderful to see you again, too, Mom," the professor replies. "I wish you a very Happy Mother's Day."

"Oh, why thank you, Dear." Grandma replies with a contented smile.

At this moment, the Powerpuffs come hovering quickly up to her, happily crying, "Grandma!"

"Oh, my sweet little granddaughters!" Grandma quickly scoops the Powerpuffs up and gently hugs them. "How wonderful to see you again. You're getting so _big_!" the girls smile and blush contentedly. "It's wonderful to see you, too, Grandma. Happy Mother's Day."

Just then, the Powerpuff Hotline rings. "Oh, excuse us, please, Grandma." Blossom notes. She quickly flies over to the phone and picks up the receiver. "Hello, Mayor. What might the matter be?"As she listens to the answer, the pink Powerpuff gasps audibly. "Oh dear! Please don't worry, Mayor, we'll be right there." Blossom then hangs up the phone and turns to Grandma. "We don't mean to be rude and run off like this, Grandma, but Townsville's in trouble again."

"We promise to come back home as soon as we can." Bubbles adds.

"Wait, please, girls!" Grandma calls just as the Powerpuffs are about to fly off. "I've just had an excellent idea. I'll come along with you; I've never seen you girls in action before!"

The girls exchange concerned looks. "Uhm, I mean no offense, Grandma, but I might recommend against this," Blossom says tactfully. "You see, our job is very dangerous."

"Oh, don't worry, girls, I'll only come to watch." Grandma traipses out front to a motorcycle parked by the curb. She quickly hops on, dons a brightly colored helmet with a lightning bolt design on the side, and motors off with the girls following closely behind.

The four arrive at the Curly-Q Hair Care factory where a large collection of police cars are gathered. The Mayor and Miss Bellum quickly hurry up to them. "Ohh, thank goodness you're here, girls! The hair care factory is in terrible, terrible trouble!" the Mayor exclaims urgently.

"What's wrong, Mr. Mayor?" Grandma inquires.

"Well, you see," Miss Bellum replies. "This morning the factory workers reported finding some sort of...thing."

"What kind of thing?" inquires a now much perplexed Grandma.

"Well, no one's completely sure, but they suspect that it may be a giant monster." Miss Bellum replies.

Grandma's eyes grow wide. "A giant monster? Ooh, how exciting! This I gotta see!" Sharing concerned looks with her sisters, Blossom then turns to Grandma and says, "Uhm, Grandma, I know you mean well and we certainly mean no offense, but this situation might be a bit too dangerous."

"You're right, girls," Grandma replies reasonably. "I'll just stay here with the Mayor and Miss Bellum. Please take care, girls."

The Powerpuffs then enter the factory and quickly survey the area. "We'll have to proceed with caution," Blossom whispers. "The monster could be hiding anywhere."

"Sure thing, Blossom." her sisters obligingly whisper, upon which the three quietly tiptoe into the factory. They haven't gotten far, however, when they hear a voice call, "Yoo-hoo! Girls!" upon which they whip around to see Grandma standing in the doorway. "G-Grandma?!" Buttercup exclaims in shock.

"Ooh, I'm very sorry to impose upon you like this, girls," Grandma says as she approaches them. "But I was wondering if I might ask a little request, please."

"Certainly, Grandma," Buttercup replies. "How may we help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me a picture of the giant monster when you see it, please." Grandma removes a small camera from her purse. "I must admit I've never seen a giant monster before."

"Well, we'll certainly be happy to take the picture," Blossom obliges with a bit of concern to her voice. "And I mean no offense, but it might be best to go back outside. The giant monster could be lurking anywh-" The pink Powerpuff is barely able to finish her sentence when the group hears a loud rumbling roar; everyone quickly whips around to see what looks like a giant pile of shaggy blonde hair with a gaping mouth and sharp teeth standing in front of them.

"Ohmigosh!" the girls gasp. An angry expression crosses Grandma's face. "How dare you pester my granddaughters like that! Why, don't you even know who they are? You've certainly got some nerve!"

"Quick, Grandma! Please come with us!" Buttercup motions, upon which Grandma quickly begins running after the girls as they zing away. "What do you suppose that was, Blossom?" Bubbles inquires. "It looked like some sort of...giant wig." the pink Powerpuff replies. As the giant hair beast advances on them, Bubbles looks over her shoulder with a disconcerted look on her face. "One thing I do know for sure is that it needs a haircut."

"That's it, Bubbles! You're a genius!" Buttercup exclaims. The blue Powerpuff scratches her head in perplexity. "I am?" Buttercup quickly removes a pair of hedge trimmers from her pocket(2). "Now, let's give this bad hairdo a trim!" She quickly zings over to the hair beast and rapidly begins clipping at its long unruly tresses, but unfortunately gets nowhere.

"Eek! Run!' The girls quickly dash up a nearby ramp and onto a scaffold with the hair beast in hot pursuit as Grandma waits on the floor below. Looking down at the floor below, Buttercup observes several large tanks of hair remover. "Bubbles, you're brilliant!" Buttercup gasps elatedly. "What a great idea to lure the hair beast up here and push it into one of the vats of hair remover!"

"Uhm, yeah," the blue Powerpuff begins scratching her head again. "I'm not sure...how I thought of it..."

Grandma holds up the camera and endeavors to snap a picture of the beast. "Oh dear, out of film. I'll be right back, Dears!" She then hurries off.

"Here, beastie, beastie. Here, beastie, beastie. Nice beastie." Buttercup urges the beast. The monster roars and begins barreling toward them. As it reaches the center of the platform, Bubbles quickly throws a switch on the wall, causing a trap door beneath the monster to open, sending it toppling into a vat of hair remover below. "_WROOOOOOARRRR!_" _SPLASHH!_

"Yay!" the girls cheer, hopping into the air and high-fiving each other. "We beat him!" Suddenly, a cage drops from above and traps the girls. The girls then hear evil laughter and turn to see...

"Mojo Jojo!" Blossom exclaims. "We should've know that this was _your _handiwork!"

"Quite indeed, girls," the evil monkey sneers. "I created the hair beast in my lab in order to lure you here, so that I may finally defeat, conquer and finish you off once and for all!"

"What evil do you have planned, Mojo Jojo?" Buttercup inquires angrily.

"Simple," Mojo replies, removing a remote control from his pocket. "I shall drop the three of you into this vat of Antidote X below, thus removing your powers!" Mojo motions to a vat below them, which they hadn't noticed before, marked "ANTIDOTE X." The girls gasp audibly. "Yes," the evil monkey notes. "I had a vat specially flown in here; no one even suspected it!" He punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh as he pulls a lever on the remote, lowering the cage down.

At this moment Grandma returns. "I'm back, Sweeties! I've got more film for my cam-_GASP!_" She cuts herself off sharply as she looks up and observes her granddaughters trapped. Seeing Grandma on the ground below, Mojo scowls, "What are you doing here? I order you to leave at once! I'm in the middle of an evil scheme!"

"Grandma, that's Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles calls urgently. "He's trying to dip us into Antidote X to remove our superpowers!"

"What?!" Grandma exclaims angrily. "You'll do no such thing!" She storms up the ramp and grabs the remote out of Mojo's paws. "Nobody removes my granddaughters' superpowers on my watch!" She then quickly pulls the lever, causing the cage to rise back up again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mojo grabs the remote back and pulls the ever again. "Oh, yes I do!" Grandma then grabs it back and pulls the lever. "No you don't!" Mojo pulls the lever again. "Yes I do!" Grandma pulls the lever again. "No you don't!" Mojo pulls the lever again. "Yes I do!" Grandma pulls the lever again. "No you don't!" Mojo pulls the lever again. "Yes I do!" Grandma pulls the lever again. While this is happening, the cage housing the Powerpuffs keeps rising and falling. "_Whoooaoooaoooa_!" the girls cry dizzily.

Growing even more aggravated, Grandma begins to advance on Mojo accusingly. "Where's your mother, young man? I'm sure she wouldn't approve of this!" For the first time in quite a while, Mojo is at a loss for words. "M-muh-muh-my mother?"

"Just look at that cape," Grandma continues disdainfully. "Haven't you ever had it washed or pressed? And those dirty boots! Gracious, just because you're a monkey doesn't mean you have to live like an _animal_!"

"Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-but..." the evil monkey stammers.

"Why, I'll bet you never even clean your room!" Grandma continues. Mojo's only response is stunned silence. "Now, I demand that you release my granddaughters immediately!" Grandma exclaims.

"Yes, Ma'am." replies a defeated Mojo as he pushes a button on the remote, causing the bottom of the cage to open up. The girls then dizzily fly out. "Ooogh, and to think we used to stand in line for rides like that..." groans a dazed Buttercup as the three then rejoin Grandma.

The girls embrace Grandma in a big hug. "Oh, thank you so much for saving us, Grandma!" Bubbles exclaims. Grandma smiles and blushes. "You're quite welcome, Dears."

Just then, the portable hotline phone in Blossom's pocket rings. "Hello, Mayor?" she quickly answers. As she listens to the reply, a look of concern crosses the pink Powerpuff's face. "Oh my! Please don't worry, Mayor, we're on our way." As Blossom hangs up the phone, Grandma inquires, "What's wrong, Blossom Dearie?"

"Well, there seems to be trouble at the Townsville zoo," Blossom replies. "Fuzzy Lumpkins is bending back all of the bars on the cages and setting the animals loose(3)." A determined look crosses Grandma's face. "Well, we'll just have to teach that hooligan to behave. Let's go girls!" She then hurries outside, hops on her motorcycle and speeds away with the girls leading on.

The four presently arrive at the zoo, where they find everything in chaos, with animals and people wildly running around everywhere. The escaped animals, fortunately, were harmless ones, such as meerkats, monkeys, and goats; the Powerpuffs quickly zing throughout the area, gently spiriting away the animals and returning them to their cages. "Oh, thank you so much, Powerpuff Girls!" everyone cheers.

"You're quite welcome." Bubbles politely replies.

"Mmn," Blossom muses. "Now to find Fuzzy." They fortunately haven't looked far before Buttercup quickly spots Fuzzy about to bend back the bars on the lions' cage. "Heh heh," Fuzzy guffaws rudely. "This'll take care'a all a'them doggone noisy zoo animals!"

"Not so fast, Fuzzy Lumpkins!" the girls exclaim angrily as they begin rocketing toward him. Once they close in on him, Grandma comes hurrying up and approaches the pink monster. "Stop right this instant, young man! Have you no manners?"

"Huh?" Fuzzy whips around to see them. "Hey! What y'all doin' on mah property?!"

"_Your _property?" Grandma echoes indignantly. "This zoo belongs to everyone! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to share?" Fuzzy is flabbergasted. "Muh-m-m-muh-mah mother?"

"Look at those dingy overalls," Grandma elaborates. "And those dirty fingernails!" she adds, taking Fuzzy's paw. "Why, I'll bet you haven't bathed in years!" Fuzzy is truly at a loss for words.

Grandma promptly hands the pink monster a mop and bucket. "Now, I wan you to clean up this mess you made and stop pestering all of these nice people and animals!"

"Yes, Ma'am." a defeated Fuzzy replies as he ambles off to do his job. The Powerpuffs quickly fly up to Grandma. "Wow, that was amazing, Grandma!" Bubbles exclaims excitedly. "You really saved the day!" Buttercup adds. Grandma smiles modestly. "Oh, thank you, girls, you're very kind."

Just then, Blossom's hotline phone rings again. "Hello, Mayor?" she answers. As she listens to the reply, a determined look crosses the pink Powerpuff's face. "Don't worry, Mayor, we'll be right there!" As Blossom hangs up, Grandma inquires. "Is there more trouble, Sweetie?"

"Yes," a concerned Blossom replies. "The Gang Green Gang have been going around and graffitiing all of the buildings downtown." An angry look crosses Grandma's face. "Well, we'll have to teach those scoundrels some manners! Let's go, girls!" She them hops on her motorcycle and zooms off again, with the girls leading on.

The four presently arrive downtown, where they observe a large number of buildings with the words, "THE POWERPUFF GIRLZ ARE STOOPID!" sprayed all over them in big letters. "Hmm, looks like we're on the right track." Buttercup notes. As they round a corner, they quickly find the gang spraying graffiti on another wall. "Heh heh, that'sssss pretty good, bossss." Snake hisses.

"Not so fast, Gang Green Gang!" the girls exclaim angrily as they begin zooming toward them. The gang quickly whip around. "Well, well, well," Ace sneers. "If it ain't da Powerpuff Brats! Fancy meetin' you here!"

At this moment Grandma approaches the gang. "Young men, this is public property. I insist that you stop what you're doing at once!"

"Aww, _beat it_, lady!" Ace snaps rudely. "Cant'cha see we're busy here?"

"Where are your manners, young man?" Grandma replies angrily. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" Ace stares blankly. "Muh-muh-muh-muh-my mother?"

"Just look at those grungy clothes," Grandma replies indignantly. "Honestly, is _this _how kids are dressing nowadays?"

"Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-but..." Snake stammers.

"Honestly, have any of you ever even been to a proper school?" Grandma notes.

"Duh, I don't think so..." replies Big Billy.

"Stand up straight, stop slouching, and keep that tongue inside your mouth!" Grandma orders Grubber.

"Phthbthtbhtht..." Grubber begins to razz in protest.

"Why I'll bet that none of you ever bathe, brush your teeth, or comb your hair!" Grandma continues.

Little Arturo quickly nabs his special comb out of his pocket. "I comb my hair." Ace shoots a disdainful look at him. "_Don't help_, Arturo!"

Grandma quickly hands the gang sponges and scrub buckets. "Now, I want you all to clean up all of these walls, and I mean _spotless_!"

"Yes, Ma'am." the defeated gang reply as they begin scouring the walls. The Powerpuffs happily fly up to their grandmother. "Wow, that was great, Grandma!" Buttercup says happily. "You really did it!" Grandma blushes modestly. "Aww, it was nothing, Dear."

At this moment, the Mayor and Miss Bellum hurry up to the girls. "Ooh, thank you so much, girls!" the Mayor exclaims happily as he shakes each of their hands. "You've really saved the day!"

"Well, this is very kind of you, Mayor," Blossom replies. "But the one who really deserves the thanks is Grandma."

"Thank you so much for everything, Grandma." Buttercup says gratefully.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Bubbles adds happily.

"You're the greatest!" The Powerpuffs gently embrace their grandmother in a big group hug. Grandma smiles contentedly and blushes deeply.

_And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls, with special thanks to Grandma Utonium!_

"Say," Grandma inquires curiously. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's just the narrator." Blossom replies.

"You get used to him after a while." Buttercup adds.

Voice Cast

Blossom/People of Townsville-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Animals-Tara Strong

Buttercup/People of Townsville/Animals-E.G. Daily

Professor Utonium-Tom Kane

Grandma Utonium-Brenda Vaccaro

Mayor/Snake/People of Townsville-Tom Kenny

Miss Bellum-Jennifer Martin

Mojo Jojo/People of Townsville/Animals-Roger L. Jackson

Fuzzy Lumpkins-Jim Cummings

Ace/Big Billy/Grubber-Jeff Glen Bennett

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Hair Beast/Animals-Frank Welker

(1) A nod to the original Captain Caveman episode, in which Cavey wore such a tie for his mother's visit.

(2)Wow, she certainly is crazy prepared!

(3)A nod to the video game, "Him and Seek" in which one level involved Bubbles collecting all of the escaped animals Fuzzy had set loose from the zoo.


End file.
